A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow and user devices to consume that media content continue to proliferate, finding inexpensive and effective ways to provide timely delivery of digital media items (e.g., newspapers, magazines, pre-ordered books, pre-ordered articles, book club materials, news feeds, blog feeds, etc.) to user devices continues to be a priority.